Silver Chain
by Iuta.san
Summary: Park Chanyeol. Sang Phoenix yang berkuasa, menjadi pemasok terbesar pasokan senjata illegal dan narkoba di Asia, dikenal dingin dan kejam. . . Apakah itu semua akan tetap sama jika berhadapan dengan Byun Baekhyun? / Chanbaek / MafiaAU
1. Prologue

**"Kuliti ia, setelah itu potong tubuhnya jadi beberapa bagian dan hanyutkan di Sungai Han." bibir tebal itu mengucap, memberi perintah yang tersambung oleh jaringan ponselnya.**

 **"Dan ingat. Jangan sampai kalian tinggalkan jejak, lakukan dengan bersih."**

 **'Piip'**

Tanpa menerima respon pria jangkung itu langsung memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak. Raut wajahnya tetap sama, terlihat bengis, kejam dan dingin dalam waktu bersamaan.

Benar - benar terpantulkan cerminan Phoenix sang pemimpin mafia yang ditakuti karena derajatnya yang tinggi.

Tungkainya yang panjang melangkah membuat suara gema, yang berasal dari sepatunya yang mengkilat mewah tersinar oleh cahaya bulan yang lewat disela - sela jendela rumah yang gelap. Membuat siluet dirinya bagai pangeran dari negri dongeng.

Benar - benar sungguh memukau.

Langkahnya berhenti di depan pintu besar kayu berbahan kayu jati yang tebal. Dengan raut yang tidak berubah sedetik pun.

'Cklek'

Dibalik pintu yang terbuka itu. Tertampil sosok mungil dengan surai hitam legam yang tampak halus setiap helainya. Dan jangan lupa matanya lucu layaknya anak anjing mengintip dari helaian poninya yang menjuntai, menatap ke arah pintu yang terbuka.

"Chanyeol?"

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab melainkan berjalan ke objek yang berbicara padanya. Saat sudah berdekatan dengan konstan kepalanya ia jatuhkan ke pundak si mungil, lengan kekarnya juga ikut berkerja melingkar di tubuhnya yang lekukannya seperti gitar.

"Baekhyun" suaranya rendah dan tersirat penuh kelelahan. Baekhyun menyadari itu, dengan telaten tangannya berkerja. Tangan kirinya mengelus surai abu - abu kepala yang bersender si bahunya, tangan kirinya merangkak ke daerah lehernya, dengan lembut membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya dan menarik lepas simpul dasinya.

"Kau terlihat lelah Channie, mau berendam dulu dengan air hangat sebelum mandi?" Ahh sungguh suara merdu milik Baekhyun bahkan sanggup membuat kelelahannya yang ia rasakan hilang seketika.

Kepalanya ia angkat dari pundak sempit Baekhyun. Saat matanya menatap mata puppy itu, sirna sudah raut dinginnya. Digantikan dengan senyum jail sampai - sampai memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

"Boleh. Berendam bersama sepertinya ide bagus"

Wajah Baekhyun seketika merah padam membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas hingga saking gemasnya ia kembali memeluk pria didepannya ini dan hidungnya yang bertengger di lehernya. Menyesap wangi strawberry dan vanilla manis.

"Dasar mesum, minggir, akan kusiapkan air hangatnya" ucapnya sambil mendorong dada Chanyeol. Yang dituruti oleh empunya sendiri dengan melepaskan pelukannya dari badan mungilnya.

Manik Chanyeol tidak lepas dari Baekhyun yang sedikit mempercepat jalannya ke arah kamar mandi di sudut ruangan.

Seringainya makin melebar melihat warna kemerahan di wajahnya. Walaupun kamar ini gelap, tetapi bulan masi berpihak padanya. Sinar bulan yang memasuki jendela besar kamar itu memperjelas penglihatan Chanyeol.

"Apakah artinya ideku diterima Baek?" Serunya dengan suara yang cukup besar agar Baekhyun mendengarnya.

"Jangan harap Tuan Park!" Teriakan berasal dari kamar mandi itu membuat sang mafia tertawa dengan suara beratnya. Sungguh bisa dia bayangkan sekarang pasti merona.

Memang ia Park Chanyeol. Phoenix yang diagung - agungkan dan ditakutkan. Tetapi kenyataanya ia hanyalah seorang pria biasa bila berhdapan dengan byun kecilnya.

TBC

Okei prologuee dluu. Dan jujur di sini aku gamau bikin konflik yang bikin berat di batin. Kayak selingkuh dll karena bikin nyesek bro :). Gua gatau ini memuaskan ato engga.

See u next Chap

-Iuta-


	2. Chapter 1

Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Sebenarnya bagi Chanyeol jam 9 belum terbilang malam, karena biasanya ia bisa pulang lebih malam daripada itu.

Bila dia pulang jam segini pasti dikarenakan tugas yang menjadi beban Chanyeol telah selesai pada minggu ini.

Bila di dalam Fanfiction ataupun novel sampai film action yang kalian tonton menunjukan bahwa biasanya orang - orang yang jenis pekerjaanya seperti Chanyeol, bila sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanya adalah berkeliaran dan mentekuni kegiatan dunia malam.

Tapi Itu tidak dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

Menurutnya ia mending pulang dan beristirahat daripada harus membuang waktunya untuk mendengar musik EDM yang keras ataupun wanita jalang penggoda yang hanya bisa mengesek dan meliukan badannya di pole.

Dan alasan utama Chanyeol selalu ingin pulang tentu saja karena ingin bertemu dengan byun kecilnya.

Seperti sekarang.

Tubuh berototnya yang dihiasi oleh beberapa tatto ditubuhnya serta bekas luka sayatan dimana - mana itu terlihat rilex saat kulitnya bertemu dengan hangatnya air yang terisi di bathtub.

Beberapa lilin yang dinyalakan Baekhyun menguarkan aroma Jasmine. Matanya tertutup berusaha menikmati dan menyamankan diri di dalam bathtub, suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka terdengar.

Manik Chanyeol setengah terbuka dan melihat si kecil kesayangannya berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa handuk. Matanya menyipit melihat penampilan Baekhyun.

Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak sadar sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya mengenakan kemeja putih punyanya yang terlihat amat kebesaran sehingga menenggelamkan tangannya. Dan celana pendek hitam yang juga ikut tenggelam di balik kemeja.

"Damn"

Dan yang membuatnya berbisik mengumpat, dikarenakan kemejanya itu membuat bahu sebelah kirinya terekspos dengan jelas dan demi apapun collarbone Baekhyun sungguh indah.

Baekhyun tidak menyadari tatapan tajam yang seperti akan menyerangnya kapan saja.

Baekhyun tetap berjalan dan duduk di tepian bathtub dimana kepala Chanyeol berada.Handuk yang ia bawa diletakan di pangkuannya.

"Ayo sinikan kepalamu Channie" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lembut.

Langsung dilaksanakan. Kepalanya yang bersurai abu - abu itu ia letakan di pangkuan baekhyun yang beralaskan handuk. Saait itu terjadi jemari lentik Baekhyun langsung berkerja.

Memijat dan menekan saraf - saraf yang tegang dengan lembut. Membuat Chanyeol nyaman dan menutup matanya.

"Lihat ini. Sarafmu banyak sekali tegang, apa yang aku bilang untuk tidak memaksakan diri?"

Dari nada yang dilontarkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah bisa menebak Baekhyun sedang merajuk. Yakin sekali kalau kedua matanya terbuka sekarang, pasti Chanyeol melihat bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu.

"Aku hanya melakukan kewajiban Baek" sahut Chanyeol dengan mata yang masi terpejam. Menikmati jari lentik yang seperti perempuan itu berkerja di daerah bahunya. Meremas otot -otot yang tegang.

"Tapi tidak sampai harus mengorbankan kesehatanmu Chan. Setelah ini selesai akan kuobati lenganmu"

Chanyeol sampai terlupa dengan luka sayatan di lengannya yang ia dapat beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan belum terobati.

"Bagaimana kau tahu sayang?"

"Karena aku yang selalu mengobatimu" ujar Baekhyun. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dan membuka matanya.

"Baekhyun-ku pasti selalu saja peka. Membuatku makin sayang"

Dan lihat. Bagaimana panas merambat ke wajah kekasihnya. Membuatnya terlihat imut berkali - kali lipat sekaligus menggoda mengingat pakaian yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Dan yang paling mencolok bibirnya yang ranum kontras sekali dengan warna kulitnya yang putih.

Ingin Chanyeol mencecap bibir itu.

Chanyeol tidak menepis keinginannya. Dengan lembut tangan beruratnya membawa tengkuk Baekhyun kebawah, mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Dimulai dengan sesapan lembut dibawah bibir Baekhyun yang terasa manis sekali mengingatkan Chanyeol pada vanilla yang manis.

Awal cumbuan yang manis lambat laun berubah panas, tangan chanyeol yang tadinya berada di tengkuk merambat naik ke arah surai hitam Baekhyun dan menekan kepalanya lebih dalam.

Baekhyun kaget tanpa sengaja membuka mulutnya, sebelum memekik lidah Chanyeol sudah masuk mendominasi mulutnya, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa melawan.

"Hnggg.."

Suara desahan tertahan itu keluar tanpa Baekhyun sadari. Membuat Chanyeol gencar menikmati bibir manis itu. Saat lidah Chanyeol bersentuhan dengan lidahnya Baekhyun tampak malu - malu mengikuti alur cumbuan basah ini.

Lidah Chanyeol terus - terusan bermain di dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun membuat saliva mereka bercampur hingga sampai - sampai saliva itu lolos dari sudut bibir Baekhyun yang masih dicumbu.

Ciuman itu berlangsung sampai Baekhyun berusaha memundurkan kepalanya, dan Chanyeol cukup waras untuk mengetahui Baekhyun membutuhkan nafas. Dengan berat hati chanyeol memutuskan ciuman itu.

Ciuman yang benar - benar basah. Saat memutuskannya saja benang saliva mereka menjuntai panjang dari lidah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai betapa kacaunya Baekhyun, mulutny terbuka mengais oksigen dan sudut bibirnya mengalirkan saliva, pipinya merona, matanya sayu menatap kosong dan kemeja Chanyeol yang dikenakannya semakin melorot.

Oh astaga. Bahkan tanpa Baekhyun sadari bagian selatan Chanyeol yang terendam air hangat sudah mengeras tanpa sedikit pun di sentuh.

Membuktikan betapa besarnya pengaruh Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol.

"Channie, berhenti menatapku seperti itu" suara itu terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Bibir tebal itu menyeringai kejam yang sialnya terlihat tampan. Sampai - sampai mata Baekhyun bergerak ke arah sendiri, Tidak ingin melihat wajah kekasihnya. Jemari mungilnya bertautan satu sama lain memainkan lengan kemejanya.

"Kan aku maluu~" tangannya yang tadinya saling bertautan, langsung menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya. Ingin mengoda Baekhyun lebih lama lagi, tapi niatnya ia urung karena merasakan bagian selatannya yang berdenyut denyut. Membuatnya ingat dia masi tegang. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dari pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Baek" mendengar namanya dipanggil perlahan - lahan dia menurunkan kedua tangannya yang tadinya masi bertengger di wajahnya.

"Yaa?" Perasaan khawatir menyeruak sewaktu maniknya memperhatikan buliran - buliran yang ia yakini keringat, dan chanyeol yang menggeram rendah seperti menahan sakit.

"Yeollie kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" Jemari lentik itu menjulur berusaha menggapai kepala Chanyeol. Tetapi sudah dicegat oleh tangan yang lebih besar.

Chanyeol merasakan tekstur kulit Baekhyun yang lembut bersentuhan dengan teksturnya yang kasar. Merasakan kontak fisik sekecil itu saja dapat memberikan sengatan listrik bagi tubuhnya.

"Bisakah kau keluar?"

"Uhh?, kenapa memangnya?" Mata sipitnya berkedip sekali dua kali. Merasa bingung kenapa secara tiba - tiba ia disuruh keluar.

Wajah sang mafia condong ke arah anjing kecilnya. Dan berhenti saat bibirnya dapat meraup cuping telinganya. Melumatnya lembut dan sengaja membuat suara kecapan basah yang erotis memenuhi ruangan.

Suara itu membuat Baekhyun malu setengah mati, matanya ia pejam dan bibir ranumnya sengaja digigit. Menahan desahan yang ingin keluar dari bibir tipis itu.

Suara lumatan terhenti, digantikan dengan suara bariton Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun makin memerah.

"Karena aku sekarang tegang sayang. Sebaiknya kau keluar hyun. Tahu kan kalau aku dalam kondisi seperti ini sangat berbahaya bagimu?" Bisiknya seraya jemari besarnya mengelus pipi gembil Baekhyun dengan pelan.

Baekhyun refleks menurunkan tatapannya ke arah selangkangan Chanyeol yang masi terendam air. Tetapi dapat ia lihat sedikit bayangan di bawah genangan air yang tertutupi busa.

"B-baiklah" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Lalu melepaskan Baekhyun yang dengan kaku menggerakan anggota tubuhnya untuk turun dari pinggiran bathtub.

Sebelum benar - benar beranjak. Baekhyun berbalik kembali menatap Chanyeol

"Maafkan aku channie"

"Hey tidak apa - apa baby, aku bisa mengatasinya. Sekarang keluar ya?" balasnya langsung kurang dari 5 detik. Meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Dibalas dengan anggukan. Chanyeol dapat bernafas lega saat pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan tidak lagi menampakan punggung Baekhyun.

Selesai mengosongkan Bathtub. Tungkainya berjalan untuk membasuh badannya. Dan tentu saja.

Menggunakan air dingin.

Baekhyun menunggu di ranjang king size berlapis seprai putih. Di pangkuannya sudah ada kotak obat yang selalu ia simpan di laci nakas samping tempat tidur mereka.

Kakinya yang menggantung di samping ranjang digerakan sambil bergumam pelan. Saat bunyi percikan shower berhenti, Chanyeol keluar dengan handuk terikat di pinggang.

"Chanyeolie, sini"

Chanyeol menurut dan duduk dihadapan Baekhyun yang sedang mengambil kapas dan alkohol. Sudah sangat hafal dan menjadi kebiasaan mereka seperti ini.

Kapas yang lembab oleh alkohol itu Baekhyun tekan di lengannya yang terluka, Membuat mata Chanyeol terpejam.

"Apakah sakit?"

"Tidak baby, sudah terlalu biasa untukku" tak mau berlama - lama dan menambah rasa sakit pada Chanyeol. Tangannya bergerak cepat untuk mengolesi obat merah dan membalut lukanya dengan perban.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol jarang sekali mendapatkan luka. Terlalu jarang, bila mendapatkannya artinya Phoenix baru saja bergelut dengan kelompok mafia lain yang tak kalah kuat. Walaupun tetap Phoenix yang memegang kuasa paling besar.

"Kali ini apa yang Channie perebutkan? Sampai terluka seperti ini" Baekhyun mengelus lengan yang dia obati dengan lembut. Chanyeol mengangkat sedikit dagunya dan memberikan bibir tipis itu kecupan singkat.

"karena saham mereka turun karenaku, mereka menyerang gudang pasokan marijuana dan-" Baekhyun menyatukan kedua alisnya terlihat bingung

"Dan?"

"Dan pemimpin mereka ingin memilikimu" Suara bariton itu makin memberat. Sang Phoenix akan berubah menjadi sangat berbahaya bila sudah berhubungan dengan Baekhyun- anjing kecilnya.

"Daehyun si bajingan itu bahkan tahu dimana kau kuliah dan dengan brengseknya mengatakan-" tangan Chanyeol mulai meraba lekukan punggung dan lamat - lamat berambat ke bawah.

"Bahwa tubuhmu indah sekali terutama disini" Baekhyun rasakan bokongnya diremas dengan pelan.

"C-Chanyeol"

"Karena itu, kaki kanan dan bahu sebelah kirinya kutembak. Sepertinya sekarang dia sekarat" intonasinya tidak menyiratkan rasa bersalah sama sekali. Membuat si kecil menghela nafas.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menembaknya karena aku yeol"

"Kau bisa menganggap aku menembaknya karena mencoba bermain - main dengan teritoriku Baek" dan end of discussion, Baekhyun sudah terlalu lelah menanggapi.

Kejadian itu sudah membuktikan sesuatu bukan?

Park Chanyeol adalah pria yang sangat posesif.

"Besok ada kelas pagi kan? Tidurlah" sang Phoenix merengkuh badan yang lebih mungil mendekapnya di dada bidangnya. Menjatuhkan tubuh mereka berdua diatas seprai.

Chanyeol menarik selimut sampai setengah badan. Baekhyun mengelus - elus kepalanya di depan dada Chanyeol mencari kenyamanan. Seperti anak anjing.

Chanyeol yang peka segera membelai surai yang kelewat halus itu. Tabiat Baekhyun dari dulu, kalau sudah mengelus - eluskan kepalanya artinya itu tanda rambutnya minta dibelai.

Lihat bagaimana kepalanya berhenti bergerak dan menikmati elusan Chanyeol di rambutnya. Mata Baekhyun memberat sebelum terlelap bibirnya masi ingat untuk berucap.

"Selamat bobo Channie" merapatkan tubuhnya, agar merasakan hangat. Lalu terlelap.

"Selamat tidur puppy"

Tbc

Suka kobam dah klo Chanyeol bucin ke Baekhyun :"

See u di next chap , kalo masi ada yg mau :'

-Iuta-


	3. Chapter 2

Pagi ini bagai kesialan untuk Baekhyun. Sekarang sudah setengah sembilan sedangkan kelasnya dimulai jam 8.

Cepat - cepat ia berlari menyusuri lorong - lorong gedung bangunan yang besar itu. Dan lebih sialnya kelasnya berada di lantai 6 dan lift penuh terpaksa kaki pendeknya berlari menaiki tangga.

Dia benar - benar ingin berkata kasar dan memaki - maki kekasihnya yang membuat semua ini terjadi.

Pertama di pagi hari tidak ada yg terjadi, Baekhyun tetap bangun sesuai dengan biasanya. Saat mau beranjak untuk membersihkan badan, tubuhnya kembali terhempas ke kasur.

Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Park Chanyeol. Padahal Baekhyun sudah merengek - rengek minta dilepaskan. Tetapi malah mendapatkan dekapan Chanyeol lebih kuat, bahkan Baekhyun merasakan nafas sang Phoenix menerpa telinganya.

" _Chanyeol lepaskan"_

 _"Ga mau"_

 _"Tapi badanku bau Yeolie, lepaskan"_

 _"Masih wangi, bau darimananya?"_

 _"Tapi sekarang sudah jam 6, kelas dimulai jam 8"_

 _"10 menit lagi"_

 _"Tap-"_

Tahu bukan kelanjutannya?, bibir tebal Chanyeol bertabrakan dengan bibir tipis Baekhyun. Saling mencumbu, yang tadinya dijanjikam 10 menit menjadi 1 jam.

Baekhyun tetap merengek meskipun ujung - ujungnya ikut menikmati perlakuan Chanyeol. Kepalanya ikut digerakan seirama saat surainya dibelai, membalas ciumannya yang basah, dan saat dipeluk lengannya ikut melingkar di leher sang Phoenix.

Pesona Chanyeol begitu menawan sampai - sampai Baekhyun benar - benar jatuh ke dalamnya.

Menikmati waktu berdua sampai lupa waktu, saat Baekhyun menyadarinya. Terpaksa dia berlari ke arah kamar mandi mengabaikan desisan tajam yang berasal tempat tidur mereka.

Cepat - cepat ia mandi bebek. Lalu saat keluar iris amber miliknya disuguhi pemandangan Chanyeol dengan rambut acak - acakan terduduk di tepi ranjang mereka dengan sorotan tajam dan dingin. Oh dan tentu saja itu hal yang buruk.

Chanyeol segera masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa berkata apapun. Baekhyun auto melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah seperti anjing kecil yang merenggut.

Terlihat sekali Chanyeol sedang mendiaminya.

Meja makan terasa sangat aneh karena terlalu hening tidak ada yang memulai atau membuka pembicaraan. Baekhyun mencebik kesal ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang memanggang toast di atas wajan.

 _"Channie"_

Lengan mungilnya memeluk pinggang yang lebih tinggi, mengeluskan kepalanya ke punggung lebar yang penuh dengan otot itu.

Chanyeol tidak merespon apapun. Masih giat dan fokus melakukan kegiatan di depannya. Ditambah sekarang telur mulai dipecahkan membuat Baekhyun merasa diabaikan.

" _Ih Channie! Dengerin"_

Baekhyun kesal kekasihnya malah lebih fokus pada masakan di depannya. Sedari tadi Baekhyun sudah menghalalkan segala cara seperti menarik lengan kemeja Chanyeol, mengoyang - goyangkan tangannya sampai berjinjir mencium pipinya.

Dan semuanya diabaikan.

Baekhyun mengehentak kakinya kesal, tidak tahu Chanyeol sedari tadi sudah menahan senyumnya. Sampai Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol dan menariknya kebawah menyatukan bibir mereka.

Baekhyun terlihat sekali amatiran dalam berciuman, senyum langsung terukir di bibirnya. Baekhyunnya selalu manis as always.

Baekhyun merasakan ciumannya tidak dibalas pun langsung memutuskan ciuman mereka.

" _Channie masi marah?"_

 _"Mungkin?_ "

Baekhyun mentapnya dengan tatapan puppynya,yang lebih terlihat seperti memelas. Tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun makin sedih segera tangan kekarnya mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dan mendudukannya di counter dapur.

" _Bercanda sayang"_

Terdengar Baekhyun berkali - kali mengucapkan 'jahat' dengan suara kecil hampir terdengar seperti bisikan yang membuatnya terlihat makin manis apalagi dengan tangan mungil Baekhyun yang mengepal dan memukul dada Chanyeol main - main. Mafia dingin itu tidak bisa menahan lagi senyumannya.

" _temani aku sarapan"_

Dan dibalas anggukan polos oleh Baekhyun yang berpikir menemaninya sarapan bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh. Tidak tahu singa buas di depannya sedang menyeringai setan.

Melihat Chanyeol berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mengambil whipped cream tiba - tiba perasannya menjadi buruk. Karena whipped cream itu ia semprotkan di dalam mulutnya.

Tidak memiliki waktu untuk berpikir lagi - lagi Chanyeol menyatukan bibir mereka dan memaksa bibir tipis itu memberi celah.

Tentu saja berhasil. Baekhyun merasakan whipped cream itu terselurkan ke lidahnya. Mencecap rasa manis yang pas. Bergelut lidah satu sama lain.

Cumbuan yang panas, basah dan lengket itu tidak berhenti karena Chanyeol yang memasukan lagi whipped cream itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Lihat? Karena kejadian itu semua, dosen killer yang sialnya mengajar di kelasnya pagi ini menatap tajam seperti sedang meleser seluruh tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti ditelanjangi oleh tatapannya.

"Maaf say-"

"Duduk, kali ini saya maklumi"

Mata anak anjingnya berbinar, semenakutkannya Profesor Shim tapi ia selalu berlaku baik bila menyangkut Baekhyun, entah kenapa bisa seperti itu.

"Tapi selesai kelas, ke ruangan saya"

Mau tidak mau kepalanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Profesor Shim sering memanggilnya untuk ke ruangannya. Meminta bantuan untuk mengurus data siswa atau semacamnya.

"Pst..Baek" Baekhyun langsung tahu bisikan yang memanggil itu dari teman yang duduk di sebelahnya. Luhan yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak SMA.

"Prof Shim memanggilmu lagi untuk ke ruangannya?" Nadanya menyeritkan keingintahuan.

"Hm" Baekhyun menjawab tanpa melirik ke arahnya, karena kalau sudah menyangkut kuliahan pasti Baekhyun akan memfokuskan atensinya untuk mendengar penjelasan - penjelasan dosen.

"Holly crap baek!, jangan - jangan si muka asem ketek itu menyukaimu?"

Semua terdengar seperti omong kosong bagi Baekhyun. Mana mungkin dosen jatuh cinta kepada mahasiswa terlebih yang modelnya sepertinya?. Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas apalagi dengan nama panggilan yang Luhan buat benar - benar tidak masuk akal.

"Mana mungkin Profesor Shim tertarik padaku. Itu mustahil Luhan"

"Tolonglah sekali - kali berkaca nyonya Park, wajahmu itu terlalu cantik untuk ukuran laki - laki mungkin saja si asem ketek tertarik " Baekhyun mencebik, inilah yang paling dibencinya. Disaat dimana dia selalu dipuji cantik ketimbang tampan. Meskipun memang itulah fakta sebenarnya

"Jangan sembarangan mengganti margaku Lu! Dan aku ini tampan bukan cantik"

"Baiklah nyonya Park, besok aku akan membelikanmu kaca, ingatkan aku" Astaga Baekhyun ingin sekali menjambak rambut sahabat rusanya ini saking jengkelnya tidak mendengarkannya sama sekali. Ingin membalas ucapan Luhan tetapi sudah terpotong.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua sama saja. Buat apa membeli kaca sedangkan kamera depan ponsel dapat digunakan. Dasar kampungan" pedas dan tajam. Keduanya terdiam dengan raut wajah yang ditekuk.

"Kau tidak membantu kyung" Luhan berdecak kesal.

"Aku tidak memihak siapa - siapa kok"

Kyungsoo namanya. Ia juga sahabat mereka berdua dari SMA, membuat ketiganya terikat dalam perjalinan persahabatan yang kuat hingga kuliah.

"Lagipula Baek, kau bukan asisten dosen atau apapun itu, logikanya kenapa dia menyuruhmu terus?" Baekhyun menyerit, sebenarnya ucapan Kyungsoo ada benarnya.

"Terlebih si asem ketek itu setiappppp hariii menawarimu tebengan! Dan jangan lupa berbagai bungkusan makan siang yang selalu kau terima." Setelah disambung semuanya semakin masuk akal di dalam otak Baekhyun.

"Perkataan kalian ada benarnya, kurasa selama ini dia begitu karena aku selalu membantunya" ya Profesor Shim sering menawarkan tebengan padanya. Katanya bentuk ucapan terima kasih karena sudah membantunya.

Tentu saja Baekhyun selalu menolak dengan cara halus agar tidak menyakiti perasaanya.

"Jangan terlalu polos. Jauhi dia, aku tidak mau Park Yoda itu tahu dan membuat kampus kita terjadi hujan darah"

Baekhyun meringis membayangkannya. Kedua sahabatnya memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan Phoenix. Karena Luhan merupakan salah satu bagian dari organisasi kekasihnya

"Baiklah aku akan beralasan saat kelas usai" Luhan tersenyum puas dan Kyungsoo mengangguk mendengarnya.

Lagipula Chanyeol belum mengetahui akhir - akhir ini Baekhyun pulang lebih sore karena apa-

Atau sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah mengetahuinya?

.

.

.

"Boss, Minseok sudah meretas ponsel Shim Changmin"

"Lalu?"

"Shim Changmin menyimpan banyak sekali foto Baekhyun yang dijepretnya secara diam - diam dan menurut laporan mata - mata, sepertinya dia selalu menawari tumpangan pada Baekhyun walaupun selalu ditolak"

Chanyeol menyeringai seperti setan. Tentu saja Baekhyunnya tidak akan menerimanya.

"Baiklah, terus awasi dia Jongin"

"Baik Boss" lalu pria bernama kim Jongin itu berlalu pergi menyisakan Phoenix di ruangannya.

.

.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, keluar dari mobil sportnya. Melihat bagaimana Baekhyun dengan sweater baby blue yang terlihat kebesaran dan celana pendek selutut berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Tumben pulangnya cepat" Karena Baekhyun masi dapat melihat matari yang belum sepenuhnya tenggelam walaupun langit sudah berwarna keungguan.

"Merindukanku?"

"Sangat!"

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyum hingga kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh itu ke dalam gendongannya dan menghadiahi Baekhyun dengan kecupan - kecupan di wajahnya membuatnya kegelian.

Anak buah yang berada disekitar kedua sejoli itu berada di tempat mereka. Ada yang menatap takjub sampai mentapnya jengah yang tentu saja dilayangkan oleh Jongin.

"Oh astaga, mereka tidak tahu tempat"

"Tutup mulutmu hitam"

" _Shut up_ albino" Jongin melototi makhluk disebelahnya yang bermuka datar dan kulitnya yang pucat.

"Hey! Bukankah mereka terlihat manis? Boss tidak pernah berekspresi seperti itu pada kita" mata lelaki berpipi bulat itu berbinar, seperti melihat harta karun.

"Tentu saja Minseok. Tapi terkadang menakutkan melihat boss kita berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat."

Percakapan itu tidak berjalan lama. Karena mereka mengekori Boss mereka, memasuki kediamannya beserta dengan manusia mungil yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher sang dominan.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai pada ruang utama, mereka semua berhenti berjalan dan menunggu disana. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi ke kamar mereka. Membiarkan boss mereka memiliki privasi dengan kekasih mungilnya.

Chanyeol mendudukan Baekhyun di sofa panjang yang terletak di depan perapian. Dirinya ikut duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang membuka simpul dasinya.

"Shim Changmin"

Baekhyun tersentak, raut khawatir terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Memang harus diingatkan kekasihnya ini pemimpin mafia terkuat di Asia, seharusnya dirinya tau informasi seperti itu bagai mendapatkan satu butir padi.

"Chanyeolie, dia hanya dosen yang meminta bantuan kepadaku."

"Kenapa kau membelanya" nada dingin tanpa disengaja terlontarkan

"aku tidakmembelanya, hanya meluruskan"

"Kau selalu meladeninya kalau dia meminta bantuan yang sebenarnya dapat dia kerjakan sendiri"

"Hari ini aku menolak."

"Tapi hanya hari ini saja yang kau tolak, kenapa hari - hari lainnya tidak?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. sungguh, perdebatan seperti ini bisa saja tidak ada habisnya.

"Kau hanya milikku Baekhyun"

Aura mendominasi dapat dirasakan. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, tahu arahan pembicaraan ini karena Phoenixnya sedang dilanda cemburu

"tentu. aku hanya milikmu, jangan khawatir"

Chanyeol mau tidak mau tersenyum karena kata - kata kekasihnya. beruntung sekali dia mendapatkan pendamping seperti Baekhyun

"Baiklah. Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya itu saja"

Baekhyun mengangguk senang dan menghadiahinya dengan kecupan kecil di bibir. lalu berlalu meletakan dasi dan menggantung jasnya.

"Baekhyun" suara bariton bersuara. Baekhyun memfokuskan atensinya pada si pemilik suar

"Turun kebawah" Baekhyun menyerit bingung.

"Mau rapat kan?" Chanyeol mendekat, mencium pipinya seraya menghirup wangi strawberry yang bercampur dengan vanilla yang manis.

"Ya, dan temani aku" Baekhyun tanpa penolakan langsung mengiyakan dan mereka berdua berjalan turun kebawah. bertemu dengan anak buah Phoenix.

Chanyeol menempatkan bokongnya di sofa yang cukup untuk dua orang, disusul oleh Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sedangan yang lainnya duduk di sofa panjang yang lain, hari ini Chanyeol hanya memanggil anak inti Phoenix untuk berkumpul.

"Dimana Kris dan Tao?"

"Mereka berdua masih bertugas di Osaka Boss. sepertinya mereka terkena sedikit hambatan disana, mungkin semuanya akan selesai 2 hari lagi" Lapor Sehun.

"Baiklah. langsung saja, besok kita akan mengejar Lee." Lee yang dimaksud adalah salah satu rekan bisnis Chanyeol yang berhkhianat dengan membeberkan jalur akses gudang yang berisi Marijuana untuk dikirimkan ke Rusia kepada Jung Daehyun.

walaupun usahanya gagal, karena berakhir dengan sekaratnya Jung Daehyun di tangan sang Phoenix. Penyerangan yang didasarkan oleh kemarahan karena Park Chanyeol, dalang dari penurunan saham di club malam miliknya.

Walaupun situasi kembali menjadi aman terkendali. Hal itu merepotkan Chanyeol karena harus memindahkan pasokan itu ke tempat lain yang dirahasiakan. Sebab itu Lee tidak akan Chanyeol lepas dan bisa kabur seenaknya sehabis merepotkannya.

"Besok malam. Lee akan datang ke pesta Grand Opening Hotel Delicate, kalian harus membuatnya masuk ke kamar hotel yang kusiapkan tanpa menarik perhatian."

" _it's too easy_ " Nada yang meremehkan serta menyebalkan itu berasal dari si kulit _tan_. Membuat Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya memutar bola malas.

"Dengan 10.000 undangan serta cctv yang bertebaran di sudut - sudut dan lagi 1 jam sekali petugas terpilih berpatroli. Memang cukup mudah dilakukan, tetapi tetap saja kita harus menyusun rencana."

"Ayolah Boss, kita bisa menodongnya dengan pistol dari belakang dan menyuruhnya berjalan tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan"

"Jangan meremehkan Jongin. pintu masuk dan keluar dijaga ketat, pasti Lee juga akan dijaga oleh penjaga di sekelilingnya." Jongin mendesah pasrah.

"Aku mau ikut" seluruh atensi mereka secara langsung berpusat pada manusia mungil yang seperti anak anjing disamping Chanyeol yang tiba - tiba membuka suaranya.

"Tidak"

"Chanyeol"

"Tidak berarti tidak Baekhyun"

"Aku tidak akan merepotkan!"

"Aku sudak berkata tidak bukan?" Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya dengan kesal, mata anjingnya makin menyipit sinis.

"Aku membencimu"

"Jangan bersifaf kekanakan Baekhyun"

"Aku lebih muda dua tahun daripada mu Tuan Park, apakah itu salah?. Aku sangat bosan dirumah. Ayolah Chanyeol aku hanya akan bersenang - senang disana tanpa merepotkan kalian." Baekhyun mengeluarkan tatapan memohonnya yang terlihat menggemaskan. Chanyeol berdecak kesal menyadari kali ini ia kalah dari Baekhyun.

"Tetapi harus dibawah penjagaan. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti!"

ketiga pria itu menjadi saksi bahwa Phoenix hanya akan menjadi seseorang yang berbeda hanya di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Jadi kita akan mendapat tugas tambahan menjaga bocah berisik yang merepotkan?" Minseok berbisik, bisa gawat kalau Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya. Sementara Jongin hanya melirik Minseok dari ekor matanya sebentar lalu mengalihkannya lagi ke depan.

"Kurasa tidak. Kau hanya belum mengetahui Baekhyun lebih dalam saja."

Tbc

Feelnya ga dapet kan ya duh :"

See u in the next Chap

-Iuta-


	4. Chapter 3

Kadang Chanyeol merutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dengan mudahnya mengijinkan Baekhyun ikut dalam misi yang cukup berbahaya, sedangkan ia beralasan hanya untuk melepas kebosanan bila berada dirumah.

Apakah dia pikir mereka akan pergi ke taman bermain?. Walaupun harus Chanyeol akui misi kali ini jauh lebih mudah daripada misi - misi sebelumnnya dan bila beban tugas ini dijatuhkan ke divisi Phoenix yang lain tentu tidak ada masalah hanya saja Chanyeol ingin tangannya sendiri yang menyiksa Lee, tetapi tetap saja. Kemungkinan buruk bisa saja terjadi bukan?.

Walaupun dirinya masih bisa memonitori Baekhyun tetapi tetap saja ia juga harus fokus untuk memberikan instruksi ke yang lain. Mungkin Chanyeol harus menarik kata - katanya kembali, tetapi terlalu beresiko yang akan membuat mood Baekhyun menurun.

Dan Baekhyun yang seperti itu akan berkali - kali lipat membuatnya dirundungi rasa bersalah kalau melihat raut wajahnya yang biasanya ceria dengan senyum manis menjadi redup dan menampakan senyum kecil yang terlihat dipaksakan.

Dan Chanyeol selalu berusaha agar hal itu tidak terjadi.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar mereka dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang memilah - milah pakaian yang ada di lemari. Paras cantiknya terlihat bingung memilih pakaian. Ya, karena hari ini adalah hari dimana Phoenix akan melumpuhkan Lee.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun yang menyadari kehadirannya memanggilnya, tangannya terangkat dan menginstruksikan agar Chanyeol mendekat ke arahnya. Sehingga tungkai panjang itu mendekat.

"Bantu aku, menurutmu bagusan aku memakai ini atau ini?" Baekhyun mengangkat kemeja berwarna baby blue di tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang kemeja berwarna putih.

"Apapun yang kamu pakai akan terlihat manis Baek" Seraya Chanyeol mengelus surai rambutnya yang halus saking gemasnya karena sedari tadi Baekhyun bertanya dengan tatapan mata yang lucu. Dan jangan lupa rona merah dipipinya mendengar pujian Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakai kemeja ini saja" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, pada akhirnya Baekhyun memilih kemeja baby blue itu. Berlari kecil ke arah cermin dan memakainya dengan riang.

"Kenapa sangat bersemangat hm?"

"Karena akhirnya aku bisa keluar dan tidak kebosanan"

"Baiklah jika kau bosan, kita bisa berkencan setelah ini, aku akan mengosongkan waktu" Chanyeol berkata seperti itu seraya melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Mungkin saja ia berubah pikiran.

Katakanlah Chanyeol terlalu protektif, tapi memang sepeti itulah dia. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun aman dibawah perlindungannya, mengingat ia Phoenix. Mafia yang kejam, selalu memungkinkan musuh - musuhnya menargetkan Baekhyun yang menyandang gelar sebagai kekasihnya.

"Tidak Chanyeollie, aku tahu kau sibuk dan aku tidak mau merepotkanmu untuk menunda semua urusan penting itu"

Chanyeol segera menangkup pipi gembilnya dan mencium pelipisnya berkali - kali. Membuat rasa sayangnya menambah berkali - kali lipat.

Baekhyun tidak pernah mengeluh ataupun marah padanya kalau acara kencan atau waktu untuk mereka berdua dibatalkan secara sepihak olehnya karena tuntutan pekerjaan yang membuatnya susah meluangkan waktu untuknya.

Bahkan Baekhyun hanya akan tersenyum maklum dan berkata bahwa dirinya baik - baik saja dan menyuruh Chanyeol segera kembali berkerja.

Baekhyun selalu pengertian dan akan terus begitu.

Karena itulah Baekhyun kerap kali memintanya agar dapat mengikutinya bermisi, dan sebisa mungkin Baekhyun meminta saat misi tersebut tergolong mudah. Sebab Chanyeol pasti akan melarangnya seratus persen untuk misi - misi berbahaya.

"Kau tahu seberapa beruntungnya aku memilikimu hm?" Bibirnya masih setia menciup pelipisnya.

"Ish jangan berkata hal memalukan seperti itu." wajahnya semakin memerah. Bertanda dirinya menyukai pujian yang dilontarkan oleh sang Phoenix.

"Itulah kenyataanya sayang." mengecup cepat di pelipis untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan beranjak pergi dari kamar itu. Baekhyun ingin menyusul anak buah Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Tapi sebelum melewati pintu Baekhyun teringat sesuatu dan segera berbalik ke arah dinding kamar yang dihiasi sebuah lukisan abstrak yang tergantung rapi di dinding.

Tangannya yang mungil menyentuh bingkai keemasan di sekitar lukisan itu, dan menekan sesuatu saat jemarinya mencapai sudut dibalik bingkai. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai lukisan itu terbelah menjadi dua dan menampakan sederet senjata api dari revolver sampai Glock dengan berbagai peluru yang tersusun rapi.

Baekhyun mengetuk - ngetuk dagunya, berpikir. Tanpa berpikiran lebih panjang lagi, langsung diraihnya pistol Glock 20 dan mengisinya dengan peluru 10mm. Dan menaruhnya di belakang tubuhnya. Setidaknya bila terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan Baekhyun memiliki senjata perlindungan.

Setelah itu Baekhyun melampirkan coat berwarna coklat muda di tubuhnya, dan beranjak dari ruangan untuk menghampiri Chanyeol dan anak buahnya yang sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah.

.

.

.

Keramaian Hall yang sangat megah itu benar - benar membuat Baekhyun teringat dengan film Ocean 8. Hall yang sangat besar dengan design yang mengingatkan kita pada zaman yunani, denga pilar - pilar tinggi dan setiap sudutnya terlihat warna keemasan dan patung dewa maupun dewi itu sudah dipenuhi dengan para tamu yang merupakan tamu kalangan atas, dari pejabat hingga bangsawan berkumpul dan bercengkrama satu sama lain dengan gelas champage di tangan mereka. Tidak heran pembukaan hotel ini mengundang hingga 10.000 tamu jika disuguhkan hal semegah ini.

Anak buah Phoenix sudah menyamar sebagai tamu yang diundang. tentu sangat mudah dan tidak akan diketahui oleh siapa pun karena mereka sudah diberikan identitas dan nama palsu yang dengan begitu segala akses yang merupakan hak tamu undangan dapat diakses juga dengan Phoenix tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan dari penjaga dan pihak keamanan.

"Tuan Baekhyun" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia pun menenggok dan menemukan salah satu anak inti Phoenix memanggilanya. Setiap anak inti Phoenix merupakan ketua divisi dan merupakan anak buah kepercayaan Chanyeol yang skill dan loyalitasnya sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

Baekhyun berdecak cukup keras sebagai balasan pria berkulit tan di depannya ini. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan memanggilku dengan embel - embel tuan, Kim jongin... oh atau harus kupanggil Mister Park Hoojeon?" Baekhyun menyeringai polos setelah mengucapkan nama identitas palsu pria di depannya ini.

"Cukup, aku tidak punya banyak waktu masih banyak yang harus kuurus. Pakai ini" Jongin menyerahkan sebuah kalung dengan rantai perak berbandul kaca berbentuk kuncup mawar biru yang cantik.

Baekhyun menyerit dan menyipitkan matanya, mengobservasi kalung yang sudah berada di genggamannya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang berbeda

tidak... warna biru itu bukan berasal dari dari kaca yang berbentuk kuncup mawar itu.

"Itu dari Chanyeol. Kurasa kau tahu kegunaan kalung itu" Kata - kata Jongin membuat Baekhyun tersenyum, tentu saja Baekhyun sangat - sangat jelas mengetahui kegunaan kalung yang diberikan Chanyeol ini. dengan cepat tangan lentiknya memasang kalung perak itu di lehernya yang jenjang.

Jongin tersenyum puas. banyak momen dimana Jongin mengerti mengapa Lord Phoenix yang angung menjaga dan mengabdikan hatinya hanya pada pria mungil yang tersenyum manis saat ini, dan salah satunya adalah momen seperti saat ini. Baekhyun memang tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan wanita atau pria - pria jalang yang mendekati atau menginginkan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, katakan kepada Chanyeol aku berterima kasih atas hadiahnya. Aku ingin berkeliling dulu." Setelah itu Baekhyun berlalu begitu saja menghilang dari kerumunan tamu yang berlalu lalang. Jongin menekan earpiece ditelinganya.

"Baekhyun sudah memakainya boss"

 ** _"..."_**

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun diseberang sana, tetapi terdengar dia menghela nafas ringan. Jongin tersenyum tanpa disadari, ia mengenal helaan nafas itu. Sesuatu yang akan Chanyeol lakukan ketika ia puas dapat dibayangkan boss nya ini sedang tersenyum dengan arogan mendengar laporannya.

 ** _"Mulailah berkerja"_**

"Yes my lord" Jongin mematikan sambungan dari Chanyeol, dan menyambungkan saluran pada anak buah divisinya. serentak anggota Phoenix menekan earpiece menanti perintah Jongin.

" _commencè_ "

.

.

.

"Bawakan aku wine lagi!"

Jongin menajamkan pendengarannya dan melirik ke arah sumber suara dengan ekor matanya. Ya disanalah Lee sedang dikerubungi dan disentuh oleh wanita - wanita menggunakan gaun pesta yang terlihat kekurangan bahan, menampilkan paha dan daerah dada yang terlalu terbuka. Sedangkan tangan Lee mengoyangkan gelas wine yang kosong dengan gaya angkuh yang terlihat sangat menjijikan.

"Hei kau kemari, berikan aku wine" Ucap Lee kepada pelayan pria terdekatnya. Pelayan itu menghampirinya dan memberikan gelas wine yang Lee inginkan tetapi gelas itu tidak diterima oleh Lee yang selama beberapa detik terpaku dengan wajah pelayan itu.

"Berapa hargamu?" Lee menyeringai bagaikan pria tua mesum, pandangannya semakin menurun ke bagian bawah tubuh pelayan didepannya.

"Maaf?"

"Lupakan, kau memiliki bokong yang indah nak" tertawa kecil, Lee mengambil wine dari tangan pelayan itu. dan tangan kirinya yang kosong dengan kurang ajarnya meremas bokong pelayan pria didepanya yang terlihat kaget dan langsung beranjak dan berlalu pergi.

Jongin hanya diam dan menatap jijik Lee dari kejauhan, pandangannya beralih ke jam tangannya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi pembukaan acara Grand Opening Hotel ini akan dibuka, tak salah karena terdengar suara pembawa acara yang sudah berdiri di panggung megah berpilar.

"Sebagai bentuk kebahagiaan pembukaan Hotel Delicate mari kita bersulang, angkatlah gelas kalian Ladies and Gentleman"

Para tamu disana mengangkat gelas champage dan wine mereka ke arah panggung, Jongin pun juga ikut mengangkat gelasnya.

"Cheers!"

Semua hadirin disana meneguk gelas mereka masing - masing, lalu suasana kembali ramai karena pada tamu dipersilahkan untuk menikmati kembali pesta sampai sesi selnajutnya dimulai. DIsaat yang bersamaan Jongin mendapat laporan dari anak buahnya melalu earpiece.

 ** _"Boss, Tuan Baekhyun hilang dari pandangan kita tiba - tiba saja saat kita mengawasinya dari kejauhan di-"_**

"Dasar bodo, cepat temukan dia." Jongin langsung mematikan sambungan, sialan ingin sekali dia berkata kasar pada anak buahnya karena bagaimana pun bila misi ini selesai tetapi Baekhyun tergores ato tersentuh sedikit saja sepertinya Lord Phoenix akan menggorok lehernya dan memberikan dagingnya pada Toben.

Saat Jongin ingin mengecek Lee di tempatnya ia duduk tadi, ia melihat Lee sudah tidak ada di sana. Jongin berdecak cukup keras, rasa kesal langsung menderanya karena hilang fokus dengan mangsanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh Hall yang luas itu. dan semakin ingin merutuki dirinya sendiri saat melihat Kekasih bossnya sedang bersama dengan Lee yang terlihat setengah mabuk dan mencengkram lengan Baekhyun dengan kuat sambil menggiring tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke luar pintu yang menghubungkan Hall dengan penginapan hotel.

Dan dengan bodohnya Oh Sehun disana yang menjaga pintu, memperbolehkan mereka keluar dari Hall.

"Sehun, kutahu kau sudah menyekap Bodyguard yang menjaga pintu dan menggantinya dengan anak buahmu. Tetapi yang keluar itu kekasih boss bodoh! kenapa kau membukakan pintunya" Jongin berusaha memelankan suaranya sambil berbicara lewat earpiecenya.

 ** _"Karena ada Lee tentu saja makanya kubuka pintunya, jangan mengataiku bodoh dan segeralah kejar mereka Hitam!"_** Lalu sambungan terputus.

Jongin mengehela nafas kasar dan sedikit mempercepat jalannya ke arah pintu darurat yang akan mempercepat waktunya untuk mengejar Baekhyun. Baru sampai lantai 13 ia mendapat panggilan dari Sehun.

 ** _"Baru ku ingat kalau informasi kamar Lee berubah, dia memesan kamar nomor 1998 di lantai 58 di setiap lantai pintu darurat sudah kukunci kecuali lantai itu ah dan pintu darurat di Hall yang tadi kau masuk juga sudah kukunci."_**

Artianya Jongin tidak dapat menggunakan lift di lantai manapun.

Jongin bersumpah setelah misi ini selesai, dia akan merontokan bulu vivi untuk Sehun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap lengannya yang seperti ingin diremukan oleh Lee, cengkramannya cukup kuat tetapi belum sampai di titik Baekhyun akan meringis. Baekhyun tahu bahwa orang ini setengah mabuk dilihat dari matanya yang sudah cukup sayu dan wajahnya yang memerah.

Baekhyun masih hilang arah dan tidak mengetahui kemana Lee akan membawanya. sampai mereka berhenti pada kamar 1998. Sedari tadi Baekhyun hilang fokus saat di lift sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada di lantai yang cukup tinggi.

Dan tiba - tiba saja ia sudah merasakan tubuhnya sudah dihimpit ke dinding ruangan yang Baekhyun yakini kalau ruangan ini adalah ruangan yang dipesan Lee. Saking dekatnya Baekhyun dapat mencium bau wine dari pria yang menghimpitnya ini, bau itu membuat Baekhyun jijik seingatnya saat Chanyeol meminum alkohol baunya tidak menjijikan seperti ini.

"Kau tahu alasan mengapa mambawamu kesini nak?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan berpura - pura tuli. Tentu saja ia tahu pria mabuk ini menginginkan tubuhnya.

"Karena kau memiliki aset yang sangat bagus kurasa?. aku tidak tahu kalau asetmu melebihi pria dan wanita lain di hall tadi jadi katakan apa yang kau sukai saat bermain?"hembusan nafasnya mengenai telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku suka membakar orang"

Lee mengkerutkan alisnya mendengar jawaban bocah didepannya ini, menarik wajahnya dari telinga Baekhyun. Keheningan terjadi tidak lama, hanya sebentar sampai Lee tertawa cukup keras dan yang ditertawakan tidak bereaksi apa - apa hanya mematung dan memfokuskan dirinya pada Lee.

"Apa katamu? membakar? sungguh candaanmu sangat lucu"

"Ya membakarmu"

"dalam mimpimu nak, seorang singa jantan tidak akan terbakar" Lee berjalan menuju tempat tidur queen size di kamar itu, berbaring dengan kepalanya yang ia istirahatkan di headboard. dasi dan kancing kemejanya sudah ia tanggalkan.

"Kemarilah jangan ma-" ucapannya terhenti karena ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di tubuhnya, perutnya tiba - tiba bergejolak tanpa dapat ditahan Lee memuntahkan cairan dari mulutnya. Gejolak itu semakin parah sampai ia merasakan dadanya terasa sesak.

Panas.

Lee melebarkan matanya menyadari sesuatu dan segera menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya terbakar?"

Lee ingin membalas perkataan tetapi yang dikeluarkan adalah cairan dan muntahan. Panas itu mulai merambat seperti akar dan melemaskan otot di tubuhnya. Seberusaha mungkin Lee menggerakan tangannya untuk mecakar tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin terasa panas. Tubuhnya sudah mengeliat di atas tempat tidur membuat selimut dibawahnya berantakan.

Baekhyun berjalan dan menendang Lee hingga tersungkur di lantai masih dengan tubuhnya yang mengeliat. Baekhyun duduk di atas ranjang itu dan menyilangkan kakinya. pandanganya masih terpaku pada cacing yang mengeliat di depannya.

Jemarinya ia bawa ke arah bandul berbentuk kuncup bunga mawar dan menariknya hingga terlepas dari rantai perak di lehernya. melemparnya hingga terjantuh di depan Lee.

"Minumlah, kau akan mati kalau sudah mulai mimisan"

Mengerti maksud Baekhyun, Lee berusaha menggengam lalu membuka celah pada bandul itu, sungguh sulit karena bandul liontin itu lumayan kecil sedangkan tangan Lee bergetar sehingga sulit membukanya. Tapi sepertinya ia beruntung karena membuka dan meminum penawar tepat waktu sebelum darah mengucur dari hidungnya.

"Selamat tidur mister Lee"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis sampai tubuh Lee diam dan tidak bergerak. Efek samping penawar itu salah satunya adalah membuat seseorang yang mengonsumsinya hilang kesadaran. Karena tidak mungkin kan Baekhyun membiarkan Lee mati begitu saja tanpa mengembalikan hutang ditambah bunganya pada Chanyeol.

Bertepatan dengan pintu kamar yang terbuka menampilkan Jongin yang terlihat awut - awutan dengan nafasnya yang tidak stabil. Ya siapa manusia yang tidak ngos - ngosan bila menaiki tangga darurat sampai ke lantai yang cukup tinggil mengingat Hall terletak di lantai dasar.

"Jongin kebetulan sekali kau tepat waktu, dia sudah tidur bawakan saja langsung ke Chanyeol aku ingin kembali ke hall. Sampai jumpa!" Baekhyun tersenyum riang dan cepat - cepat meninggalkan kamar Lee seperti anjing kecil yang terburu - buru, bisa gawat kalau dia lama - lama disana karena Jongin sudah mengelurkan aura gelap di sekitarnya.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya dengan pasrah dan menghubungkan panggilan pada Sehun. Tidak lama Sehun dan anak buahnya sudah di depan pintu kamar Lee yang terbuka.

"cepat sekali"

"Kan pakai lift tidak sepertimu."

ah iya juga persetan dengan tangga darurat.

Jongin sudah lelah sekali hari ini berpartner dengan Sehun yang entah bagaimana hari ini sedikit Bloon dan kekasih Bossnya yang menambah pekerjaanya. Tanpa ambil pusing Jongin menginstuksikan Sehun dan anak buahnya mengangkut Lee yang sudah hilang kesadaran.

"Anak itu yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Sehun dengan heran.

"Menurutmu?"

"Unexpected." Sehun benar - benar tidak menduga orang sekecil dan terlihat polos melakukan tindakan seperti ini.

"Penuh kejutan memang, sudahlah berikan Lee pada Boss katanya biarkan dia yang mengurusnya." Sehun hanya mematuhi dan membawa tubuh itu untuk menghadapi Bossnya.

Jongin melihat keadaan kamar itu. Agar tidak ada jejak yang tersisa yang dapat menimbulkan kecurigaan. sampai mata atensinya terpaku pada genangan cairan kekuningan yang diyakini sebagai muntahan Lee.

 _"Oh Shit."_

Tbc

Aku masih ngutang bnyk bngt. Real life sibuk aja kmaren krena UAS :(


	5. Chapter 4

Warning : Violance

"Apa yang kau pegang itu Kim Jongin." Sehun menyerit jijik melihat salah satu ketua divisi Phoenix itu membawa ember berisikan handuk berwarna kekuningan dan terlihat berlendir.

"Buanglah." Jongin melempar ember itu kepada Sehun yang dengan sigap menangkapnya, seketika Sehun menutup hidungnya dan menjauhkan ember itu. Bau asam menyengat memenuhi indra penciumannya.

"Ini apa? baunya sungguh menjijikan" Jongin menyeringai.

"Muntahan."

"Brengsek." Sehun mengumpat dengan wajah datar dan memerintah salah satu anak buahnya membuang handuk yang menyerap isi cairan lambung itu.

Jongin yang sudah terbiasa dengan umpatan - umpatan yang diberikan kepadanya pun hanya mengedikan bahu dan berjalan ke dalam kediaman Phoenix. Ngomong - ngomong ini sudah tengah malam dan anak Phoenix yang bertugas sudah kembali ke markas, Phoenix sudah mengurus dan membersihkan dengan rapi tindakan kriminal mereka. Thanks to Chanyeol yang sudah merencanakannya terlewat rapi.

"Luhannie terimakasih sudah membantu!, apa pria penjahat kelamin itu menyentuhmu?."

Baru saja Jongin menginjakan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu, pendengarannya sudah disapa dengan suara khas Byun Baekhyun yang sedang bergelutan manja dengan pria bersurai perak bernama Luhan, dan terlihat Luhan belum menanggalkan seragam pelayan dari tubuhnya.

"Hmm... tidak. Tapi dia berkomentar soal bokongku dan menanyakan hargaku, tsk menjijikan, ingin kutusuk matanya dengan beling. Ngomong - ngomong apa racunnya bekerja?."

"Bekerja lebih baik daripada sebelumnya, sepertinya efek terbakarnya lebih kuat daripada racun sebelumnya." Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan seraya memakan marhsmellow di pangkuannya, masih dengan posisi dirinya memeluk sebelah lengan Luhan.

"Bodohnya dia meminum semuanya."

Tak lama setelah itu mereka berdua tertawa jenaka seperti hal yang baru mereka bicarakan adalah lawakan.

Sudah gampang ditebak bukan dari pembicaraan tersebut bahwa pelaku yang membuat Lee seperti ikan teri yang dipanggang adalah dua oknum ini.

Sekarang Jongin sadar bahwa pelayan yang memberikan Lee wine adalah Luhan, pantas saja tadi ia merasa familiar dengan postur tubuh pelayan pria itu.

"Lu nanti kalau Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan Lee akan kuminta padanya biar kau saja yg membereskan sisanya."

Luhan menyerit tak senang, mana mau dia kebagian untuk membereskan. Baekhyun yang mengerti perubahan ekspresi Luhan pun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bukannya kau ingin menancapkan matanya dengan beling?."

Mendengar kata benda favoritnya itu langsung membuat Luhan kembali tersenyum. Baekhyun memang selalu tahu keinginannya.

Jongin yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan dua pria yang tingginya hampir sebanding itu lebih memilih untuk cepat - cepat melewati mereka tanpa mau ambil pusing. Terlebih masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan dirinya.

"Dasar dua orang gila."

.

.

.

"Sudah bangun?."

Suara berat yang terdengar jantan itu memenuhi ruangan. Menimbulkan efek gema, Lee yang terikat di kursi kayu yang berada di tengah ruangan berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya dan penglihatannya. Disana, tepat dua meter di depannya terlihat pria tinggi berdiri dengan gagahnya mengelurkan aura dominan yang kuat dan ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar dan dingin seperti monster yang siap menerkam mangsanya hidup - hidup.

"Park Chanyeol." Geram Lee, seluruh alat geraknya berusaha ia gerakan untuk lepas dari ikatan yang melilit di tubuhnya.

Tapi hasilnya nihil, Lee melihat ke bawah tubuhnya dan tubuhnya serasa membeku setelah menyadari ia diikat bukan di kursi kayu biasa. Tangan kanan dan tanga kirinya terikat di masing - masing gagang kursi begitupun dengan kedua kakinya yang juga terikat, terdapat strap yang melilit di tubuhnya membuat tubuhnya makin sulit untuk di gerakan.

terlihat biasa dan normal awalnya, sampai Lee menyadari bahwa terdapat benda seperti mangkuk yang berbahan logam membungkus kepalanya yang sedikit lembab karena spons basah yang menempel di tengah kepalanya yang tertutup logam.

Electric Chair, salah satu metode eksekusi yang ditemukan pada tahun 1889. Kursi listrik yang digunakan untuk mengeksekusi narapidana kelas berat dengan mengalirkan listrik kejutan sebanyak dua ribu ribu volt.

"Tolong lepaskan ini semua, kumohon Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tidak bergeming, ia masih diam dan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Membuat Lee semakin frustarsi.

"Kumohon Chanyeol!, apa yang kau inginkan hah?! aku tidak melakukan apapun dan kau menyekapku seperti ini?." intonasi memelas yang menyedihkan itu menggema di ruangan bawah tanah kediaman Phoenix, rasa amarah dan tidak terima terdengar jelas. Matanya berkilat marah menuntut penjelasan pada pria di hadapannya.

Tak mendapat respon, membuat Keheningan tiba - tiba mendominasi ruangan gelap berdinding bata itu, pencahayaan yang kurang membuat suasana semakin terasa dingin. Sampai pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampilkan Jongin yang masuk menyeret dan menghempaskan seorang pria berkemeja lusuh yang diikat dan mulutnya disumpal oleh kain sehingga tidak memungkinkannya untuk berbicara, diwajahnya yang bulat terias oleh luka sayatan dan lebam biru keunguan.

Sekali melihatnya saja Lee sudah mengetahui orang yang terikat itu adalah sekretarisnya. Bila Phoenix juga menyekap sekretarisnya artinya penyekapan ini didasarkan oleh masalah uang. Begitulah kira - kira asumsi bodoh Lee.

"Uang?, itukah yang kau inginkan? Sebutkan nominalnya dan pasti akan kuberikan padamu tetapi lepaskan aku terlebih dahulu!."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Sungguh pria yang terikat didepannya ini sangatlah bodoh.

"Kau harus mengganti rugi masalah yang kau buat." Ujar Chanyeol seraya melipatkan lengannya di depan dada, memandang Lee seakan dia kasta rendahan. Disebelahnya Jongin sedang membuka ikatan tali yang melilit di tubuh pria yang baru saja diangkutnya dan mengeluarkan kain yang menghalanginya bersuara.

Pria yang dikenal sebagai Sekretaris yang menaungi urusan Lee tampak sedikit tenang setelah lilitan tali itu terlepas, sayangnya perasaan tenang itu tidak bertahan lama saat dirinya merasakan logam tajam menekan di daerah nadinya.

"Kusarankan kau diam, kecuali kau ingin semua saraf dan nadimu kucongkel." Ancam Jongin dengan berbisik di tepat di telinganya.

Chanyeol yang menyaksikan perbuatan anak buahnya sekarang beralih pada pelaku yang membuatnya sedikit kerepotan untuk memindahkan pasokan barang perdagangan ilegalnya, terikat di kursi listrik yang ia pesan dari rekan bisnisnya yang berdarah Amerika Utara, seingatnya rekan bisnisnya menceritakan bahwa ia menduplikasi kursi listrik yang dahulunya digunakan di penjaraIndiana State.

"Berhenti menjadi orang bisu dan katakan APA MAUMU CHANYEOL!." Teriakan di akhir kalimat menjadi tuntutan agar mafia di depannya ini bersuara. Dengan senang hati Chanyeol mengabulkannya dengan mulai berbicara.

"Kurasa kau tidak melupakan betapa bodohnya kau membocorkan lokasi tempatku kepada Daehyun." Chanyeol berujar pelan, intonasinya tenang tanpa penekanan tetapi dengan anehnya terdengar mengintimidasi dan berbahaya.

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Lee, ia mengingat dengan jelas mulutnya membeberkan jalur rahasia Phoenix dengan gampangnya saat itu dirinya berpikir bahwa ia bisa kabur dan tidak akan diketahui oleh organisasi burung berapi alias Phoenix. Sejak dulu dirinya tidak pernah percaya dengan pepatah 'penyesalan selalu datang terakhir'. Tetapi disinilah ia membenarkan pepatah itu di detik - detik terakhir hidupnya. "Chanyeol aku akan melakukan apapun, kumohon maafkan aku. Aku berjanji hal ini tidak akan terulang lagi akan kutebus semua perbuatanku."

"Ada dua hal yang dapat kau lakukan untuk menebus semuanya."

"Apapun!, apapun akan kulakukan. Kumohon Chanyeol." Chanyeol melirik sekilas ke arah Lee yang kondisinya seperti hamba yang ketahuan melanggar peraturan tuannya.

"pertama, berikan hak kepemilikan pelabuhan utara dan semua aset perusahaan juga tanahmu." Lee dengan cepat mengangguk tanpa melawan. Chanyeol beralih kepada Jongin dan menganggukan kepalanya, Jongin menjauhkan pisaunya dari leher sekretaris berwajah bulat itu dan meletakan seperangkat laptop yang sudah terbuka dihadapannya.

"Perintahkan sekretarismu." Ujar Chanyeol dan langsung dituruti oleh Lee.

"Cepat lakukan bodoh!." kaget dengan bentakan Lee, Sekretarisnya langsung mengetikan sesuatu di laptop yang disediakan dan mengatur semua hal yang menyangkut pemindahan kepemilikan aset.

Dalam waktu yang singkat tetapi terasa lambat itu akhirnya berakhir, pemindahan kepemilikan sudah ditangani dengan rapi, Jongin yang mengawasi sedari tadi juga tidak merasakan hal yang janggal. "Sudah selesai Boss." Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya dan memerintahkan Jongin untuk membawa sekretaris yang Lee pekerjakan untuk keluar.

"Sudah kulakukan Chanyeol, jadi bisakah kau lepaskan semua ini dan biarkan aku pergi?, aku bersumpah atas nama Phoenix hal ini tidak akan kuberitahu pada siapa - siapa."

Sebelum Chanyeol menjawab, ia merasakan saku celananya bergetar. Tangan kekar itu meraih ponselnya di saku belakang dan memeriksa pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Pengirim pesan itu dari kekasihnya, Baekhyun.

Membaca pesannya sekilas lalu mematikan ponselnya, atensinya kembali terfokus pada Lee. "Dua hal ingat?, baru satu yang kukatakan."

Lee menggeram merasa tidak adil tetapi tanpa memprotes ia tetap menunggu hal kedua yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Yang kedua, nyawamu."

Chanyeol mengadahkan dagunya dengan angkuh, tanda puas akan reaksi Lee yang membelakan matanya. Kepalanya menggeleng seperti sedang kesetanan. Bersamaan dengan datangnya Luhan yang menenteng botol wine yang masi terisi setengah.

"Kau membohongiku brengsek! Kau berjanji padaku..."

"Janji? Aku hanya mengatakan kau dapat menebus kesalahanmu bukannya melepaskanmu." Potong Chanyeol, rasa muak membuat dirinya beranjak dari tempatnya, sebelum keluar dari tempat itu, ia memberikan tanda kepada Luhan untuk mengurusi sisanya.

"Chanyeol!, CHANYEOL!. Maafkan aku sungguh, maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Yang kulakukan salah..., kumohon." Air mata menetes, ia meraung sedih saat punggung tegap Chanyeol menghilang setelah tertutup pintu.

"Hei berhentilah menangis, kau terlihat menjijikan kalau seperti itu." ditengah tangisannya, ia menengok kepada pemilik suara. Dia, berdiri disana seraya membuka botol wine yang berada dalam genggamannya. Dilihat dari wajahnya ia terlihat familiar.

"Kau...pelayan di hotel itu..."

Luhan tersenyum mengarahkan botol di genggamannya ke arah mulut Lee.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi. Ingin wine? Tenang saja aku tidak memasukan apapun kali ini." Lee teringat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Saat tubuhnya terasa terbakar dari dalam.

Itu semua karena wine yang ia minum?.

"Kau... Brengsek, dasar jalang! Ini semua terjadi karena kau! Armphh." Luhan membanting botol kaca wine itu hingga ia mendapatkan pecahan besar ditangannya, pecahan itu ia tusukan di tepat si lidah Lee. Lelehan cairan kemerahan mulai turun disisi mulutnya.

"Kau terlalu berisik, makanya aku menyumpal mulutmu." Luhan tersenyum manis, kaki ramping yang cantik bagai kaki rusa betina itu ia jalankan untuk mendekat. Suara becek dan deritan beling terdengar akibat lantai yang terdiri dari genangan wine dan pecahan beling.

"Armhhh!"

Erangan kesakitan menggema, Luhan mencekik lehernya, membuat kepala sandera mengadah. Matanya yang basah dengan air mata memancarkan kesakitan dan ketakutan.

"Air mata itu tidak membuatmu tampak baik, ingin ku rubah? Aku yakin kau akan berubah menjadi sangat tampan!." Girang Luhan yang tangannya mengambil pecahan beling yang berserakan di lantai.

Detik selanjutnya berlalu begitu cepat sampai Lee tidak menyadarinya.

'Tes.'

'Tes.'

Cairan bening yang tadinya keluar dari kelopak matanya sekarang berubah warna menjadi merah gelap. Darah segar mengucur dari kedua matanya. Tetesan darah mengenai lantai dan bercampur dengan cairan wine yang menggenang. Membuat kombinasi ungu kehitaman.

"Jauh lebih baik." Tubuh Lee yang terikat dengan strap bergetar sangat kuat, dengan kondisinya yang sekarang hanya tersisa telinga alat indranya.

"Tenang saja kau tidak akan mati dengan cara beling - beling ini menancap di tubuhmu." Luhan mengitari kursi listrik hingga berhenti di belakangnya. Jemarinya siap untuk menekan tombol yang akan menghantarkan ribuan volt listrik ke tubuh Lee.

"Kau akan mati terbakar, hingga hangus."

Selanjutnya suara kejutan listrik yang menggema menjadi tanda atau sinyal bahwa hari telah berakhir.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun."

Yang dipanggil berbalik menatap ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka dengan Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu, tatapan mereka bertemu sesaat. Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun turun dari ranjang mereka dan berhambur memeluk Chanyeol.

"Chanyeolie, aku menunggumu sedari tadi." ucap Baekhyun lembut. Pipinya yang gembil ia senderkan di tempat dimana jantung Chanyeol berdetak.

Detik berlalu Baekhyun merasakan ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya, Chanyeol hanya diam sedari tadi tidak merespon ucapannya juga tidak membalas pelukannya.

Baekhyun menjaukan wajahnya dari dada Chanyeol, mendongkakkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya. "Chanyeol? Ada apa?."

Baekhyun semakin kebingungan, Chanyeol hanya diam dan menatap iris indah Baekhyun beberapa saat. Entahlah Baekhyun tidak bisa menebak arti dari tatapan Chanyeol.

"Chan? Kenapa diam sa-"

Kalimat Baekhyun terputus setelah merasakan tubuhnya melayang, kakinya yang ramping tidak menapak lagi di lantai.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan kekarnya ia tempatkan dia kedua paha si mungil. Gerakannya terlalu cepat, membuat Baekhyun refleks melingkatkan kakinya di pinggul Chanyeol.

Pintu kamar mereka tertutup berkat tendangan kaki Chanyeol. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol membawa mereka ke arah ranjang mereka.

Tetapi tubuhnya mungil berisinya sekarang dihimpit cukup keras pada pintu yang tertutup.

Chanyeol merambatkan tangan kanannya ke tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar di lehernya, sedangkan tangan kirinya masi menopang kaki Baekhyun yang melingkar di pinggulnya.

Dengan cukup kasar kedua tangan Baekhyun ia kunci di atas kepalanya. Aura dominan yang jantan Baekhyun rasakan, tatapan mata Chanyeol menggelap dan terlihat berbahaya walaupun terasa sexy secara bersamaan.

Wajah Baekhyun mulai merona saat wajah bak dewa yunani itu mendekat ke arahnya. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak makin cepat dan berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol. Walaupun hasilnya sia - sia.

"Kenapa hari ini kau menjadi anak nakal Baekhyun."

Chanyeol semakin menghimpit tubuh yang berada dalam gendongannya ke pintu kayu itu. Kekasihnya terlihat sangat mungil dan seperti dapat hancur kapan saja di genggamannya.

"Channie." Mereka dekat, sangat dekat sampai dapat merasakan nafas lawan bicara mereka. Hawa hangat yang terasa intim.

Mereka mengunci satu sama lain, saling menatap untuk mencari - cari emosi lewat tatapan manik mereka. Tahap itu lewat begitu dua sejoli itu memilih untuk memutuskan kontak mata.

Dan saling memangut bibir.

Chanyeol yang awalnya lembut mengecup bibir Baekhyun, berubah menjadi lebih liar dan lebih kasar.

Bibir tebalnya bergerak untuk bermain dengan bibir tipis Baekhyun yang terasa manis. Kelembutan itu membuat dirinya semakin gila. Ciuman itu semakin dalam sampai - sampai Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya menyentuh pintu kayu dibelakangnya.

"Chan-n stop...hentikan." Baekhyun merasakan dirinya mulai kehabisan nafas. Seakan tuli, Chanyeol tidak berhenti dan kembali melanjutkan panggutan pada bibir si mungil.

"Amph...hngg" Kali ini Chanyeol menggigit bibir ranum Baekhyun, meminta akses lebih agar lidahnya dapat ikut bermain.

Mendapat celah kecil. Lidah Chanyeol langsung menerobos masuk, mencecap mulut kekasihnya dan mengajak lidah mungil kesayangannya untuk ikut bermain.

Baekhyun berusaha mengimbangi semua itu, tetapi dirinya gagal dan membiarkan Chanyeol mendominasi. Semua ini terlalu panas dan intim untuk tubuh mungilnya.

Suara kecapan dari bibir yang bertemu semakin keras. Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya seperti disengat listrik hanya dengan mendengar suara pertemuan bibir mereka.

Sewaktu Chanyeol memutuskan ciuman, Tuan Phoenix mengamati keadaan Baekhyun yang kacau dan terlihat berkali lipat sexy.

Matanya berair karena terlalu lama menahan rasa kenikmatan, bibirnya yang basah terbuka dan menampilkan lidah mungilnya sedikit menjulur keluar. Surai rambutnya berantakan dan ingat kebiasaan Baekhyun yang sering memakai kemeja kebesaran Chanyeol. Terlebih kedua tangan Baekhyun yang masi ia genggam di atas kepalanya.

Pemandangan indah yang erotis membuat Chanyeol ingin memangsanya.

Ditambah jarak keduanya yang teramat dekat. Chanyeol merasakan ada yang aneh, di daerah perut berototnya seperti ada sesuatu yang menekan.

Chanyeol menyeringai sesudah menyadari keadaan. Kepalanya ia senderkan di bahu Baekhyun yang masih dalam gendongannya, wajahnya menghadap ke telinga kecil yang sudah memerah.

"Kau keras hanya dengan ciumanku hm?."

tbc

Keterangan:

Electric Chair : adalah kursi yang dialiri aruslistrik untuk mengeksekusi terpidana mati atau tahanan yang dijatuhihukuman mati. Sewaktu eksekusi berlangsung. Harus ada konduktor yang menjadi pengantar listrik ke tubuh. Karena itu spons basah digunakan.

 **_**

Akhirnya up :). Untuk penjelasan kronologi wine beracun, pas Luhan ngeracunin pake wine. Penawarnya itu ada di kalung perak berbandul kuncup mawar yang Chanyeol kasi ke Baekhyun, jadi cairan biru yang ada di dalam bandulnya itu

See u di chapter selanjutnya . Vote dan Comment diperkenankan tetapi tidak dipaksakan .


End file.
